3 - Galadriel & Celeborn
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Gil-Galad ask Galadriel and Celeborn for help
1. Chapter 1

630

The little elven girl took the small ship up in her hands. She gently touched it and its sails became bright and shiny as if there was a fire on board it. Carefully she placed it in the water. The ship stayed at the same spot for a while, but then a wind took it and carried onto the lake. Soon it mingled with the other ships, all of whom sailed from the shores and into the fog that covered the lake at sunset. The first ships, which had been placed in the water, were now only bright spots in the fog.

Her parents were standing behind her. She knew they were there but she failed to see the wind that hit the ships was coming from her mother's mouth.

The couple held each other's hands, finding happiness in their daughters delight over the beautiful view.

For her mother the view represented not only beauty but also desire. A desire to once more be able to sail the great sea.

A person approached the three. Of course, his presence had been long noticed, as nobody could move around the in the realm of Witch of the Lake without she noticed it.

Gil-Galad stopped when he was only a few yards from the couple.

"What an honour that the Great King of the Noldos will visit us", Celeborn declared.

The three turned around to face Gil-Galad.

"I am honoured to be here," he rapidly answered.

Gil-Galad looked at the girl.

"This is my daughter Celebrian!" Galadriel stated

Gil-Galad wanted to speak to Celebrian, but Celeborn stopped him with a simple question.

"Why are you here?"

Celebrian looked surprised, but her mother turned to her and with a smile encouraged her to put the rest of the ships in the water.

"I did not know where you went after Beleriand", Gil-Galad stated, "but then I heard about the Witch of the Lake."

Galadriel smiled, "The men of middle earth have great respect for me!"

However, her smile diminished. "I followed Feanor, but I did not foresee the darkness that followed him and his sons. I lost everything. I was prepared to die with my family, but Celeborn saved me and gave my name Galadriel. I owe him everything now."

Galadriel halted, but Celeborn continued, "The action of Feanor and his son brought death and ruin to both Doriath and Nargothrond. We had no place to stay in Beleriand, so we went here to live unnoticed and without titles."

Galadriel continued: "After we saw the sack of Beleriand. It was clear to me that I could not return."

Gil-Galad answered quickly: "but you can! You swore no oath, did no harm to your kinsmen. The western lords will know about the deeds of Galadriel of Middle Earth. Eventually your achievement in Middle Earth will be so great that the western lords will receive you as the Queen of the Noldos."

Galadriel understood, "So you have come here to give me a quest"

Gil-Galad told her what he heard at the meeting between the Numenoreans and the Edains of Middle Earth. He ended by stating that she who have seen the worst of enemies will know the nature of this king.

"Find out who he is!"

Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other without speaking.

After a while Celebrian shouted, "There are no more ships".

Galadriel walked to Celebrian and watched the last few ships sail away.

Celeborn turned to Gil-Galad and declared, "We will take this quest upon us!"

Gil-Galad looked at them but said nothing. He then bowed and turned around and left.

Galadriel turned to Celeborn.

"I want you to stay with Celebrian," he said.

Galadriel looked at him with both respect, but shortly after doubt came to her.

Celeborn tried to calm her. "Many of the survivors of Doriath left Beleriand, not for Eriador, but to find the children of Lenwe. They crossed the Misty Mountains. They are my kinsmen and I will find them. They will help me in our quest."

"But crossing the mountains is a dangerous quest", Galadriel said.

Celeborn kissed her, "No giant of the mountain will dare to touch Celeborn of the forest!" He smiled


	2. Chapter 2

639

The king sat on top of his wooden tribune. The easterlings brought a prisoner of war to him.

"This is the chief of the last tribe who resisted us east of the great lake," one of the easterlings proudly declares.

They force the captured man on his knees.

The King looked at him, "Why do you not accept the new order?

"The people of Middle Earth will not accept to be rule by the easterlings and you filthy orcs," the man said in defiance.

"You will accept my order, the bear people and the Avari will not be able to protect you. We will defeat them! Where will you turn then?"

"For each tribe you will bring to its knee, two others will raise a fight you. Moreover, a new tribe has come from the sea; they are stronger than other men are and live much longer, and they give courage to the people of Middle Earth. They are the sea-people!" the prisoner said

The King was angry: "People have a shorter life because they defy me. Kill him!"

The Easterling hesitated, they had respect for the prisoner and they had listen to his word of longer lives.

The King signaled to an orc, who quickly walked up to the prisoner and cut his throat with a knife.

The easterlings jumped back and looked with both hate and fear at the orc.

"I do not get old!" he wheezed, "Rest assure that I can prevent you from getting old too."

Unknowing of what is going on in the east, Celeborn leaves his family to journey there. He kisses his wife and daughter and starts walking west.

At the same time, Celeborn leaves his family in Middle Earth, Veantur returned to his home.

His daughter receives him.

"I promise to stay with you and your mother now", Veantur declared

He pointed to the bay of Romenna; a ship was leaving Numenor.

"Other men commands the ships now!" he stated.

"Is that your friend Ciryaher?" the girl asked.

Veantur laughed. "No, he decided to stay in Middle Earth when I returned and that was four years before you were born. You have never seen him, but one day he will return."

He continued "Our King have allowed that I build a shipyard in Romenna similar to what I saw in the Grey Harbour. I also wishes to have a son to sail with me when he becomes a man!"

Almarian said nothing.

The trees from Middle Earth I planted in Hyarrostar will be fully grown when the shipyard is finished. Then we will use the wood to create ships much bigger than you have ever seen before, and you will stand here, as your mother once did, to wave to your brother as he leaves Numenor for adventures.

Almarian was not impressed by her father's story. She found it hard to understand why anyone would leave Numenor, and why this would be common for a man and not a woman.

"Come, I will show you", said her father

Veantur took his daughter into new forest of Hyarrostar.

As they walked through the forest, her father identified the five trees of Middle Earth he had planted there: Fir, Elm, Oak, Larch and Birch.

Almarian is saddened as she understand that trees will be felled.

Veantur tried to comfort her, "These are not trees of Numenor"

To his surprise his daughter suddenly smiled and ran towards another tree.

"What is it dad? It is beautiful! Golden like the tales of Laurelin" she shouted

Veantur lectured his daughter, "It is Larinque and it is native to Numenor. Though it looks as Laurelin, it is worth nothing. Its wood cannot be used."

Almarian was disappointed over her father's verdict over the Larinque tree.

She was silence as they walked back to her father's house, where her mother was.


	3. Chapter 3

643

Celeborn traveled over the Misty Mountains. From the King of Doriath, he knew that the Eldar had made a pass over the mountains after the Dark Lord raised this obstacle on their journey. After searching for it for years, he finally found it among the highest mountains of the range.

The journey over the pass took several days. Celeborn felt the mountain hostilities and he did not rest much.

As he approached the highest point of the pass, he noticed that he was being watched. Not by Elves or Men as they would not live here, but by creatures that had been forgotten since the rise of the sun.

At it became night, Celeborn slowed down. He looked around to count his opponents. He realized they were closer and more numerous then he initially though.

He stopped, and looked at the surroundings. For a simple man there was nothing, but Celeborn was no ordinary man. He knew the history and understood who his enemy was.

He stood still and waited for the rocks to move.

The closest of them was only thirty feet away from him. After a while, his body separate from the rest of the rocks and his eyes became visible. He stood as a stone giant in front of Celeborn.

Celeborn drew no weapon, but shouted as loud as it could be heard all over the pass.

"I fear you not, stone giant! I know that once you were living in the forests, being a shepherd of the trees, but you were turned to stone by our enemy, and send to guard these mountains to prevent my people passing through."

He raised his voice, "I am Celeborn of the trees. I fear you not, and will destroy you, if you will not let me pass!"

The giant looked at Celeborn, and then he sank into the rock surrounding him.

The path was cleared for Celeborn and he continued his journey.

In Numenor, this was a year of celebration; Irimon was presented as the Kings Heir. The people had awaited this news with anticipation, and they welcome Irimon as the stood outside the King's house on top of the stairs. Many people had gathered to cheer Irimon.

Among the people gathered was Almarian. She sat on her father's shoulders and looked at the prince with admiration.

Irimon then returned to the courtyard. There Isilmo and Silmarien received him. Both had their children with them. Silmarien her son Valandil and Isilme her daughter Vandilme. They were both close to three years old.

Irimon was happy as he learned about his sister's life.

Silmarien stated; "The people of Andustar is content. My husband is wise, and is loved by all people of Forostar. His line will be in the council of Numenor to support the line of Irimon.

Isilmo added, "I too have not regretted my life. I live a free life among those who do not come to our capital often. I have learned the forgotten language of the Edain and other customs not known there.

Irimon smiled, he saw this as fortune for the future of all three children.

Irimon was also presented to the council of Numenor. He seat was next to the Kings. Among the members, especially Veantur welcomed him. Veantur made no secret of he had persuaded the council to point to Irimon as the heir.


	4. Chapter 4

656

Celeborn had reached the river Celebrant on the eastern side of the Misty Mountains.

He followed the river upstream. As the trees become more scares, the landscape to the east became visible.

Celeborn look out over the enormous landscape.

As he stood there, he noticed a song in distance. He looked at the mountains; the song seemed to come just to the south of where he stood. It filled all the vales bordering the range and streamed into the forest.

Celeborn did not know the words, but the song was the most beautiful he have ever heard.

As he looked to the ground, he saw a white flower. He gently picked it up with its roots.

"Niphredil!" he stated.

Suddenly the song was interrupted. Not far from where Celeborn stood, a group of dwarves came walking along Celebrant. The dwarves were carrying food, barrels, and other goods in large quantities and were as always heavily armed. They made a lot of noise, just walking.

Half the dwarves passed, before they noticed the elf. One of them shouted and they all stopped.

Celeborn said nothing; he just looked at the dwarves, who looked back at him also without speaking. After a short while, the dwarves started to walk upstream again. Celeborn let them pass, but then started to follow them.

Celeborn followed them for several hours, until there were no more trees. The dwarves passed the river over a stone bridge. The vale on the other side of Celebrant was much wider. After walking another hour Celebrant also become much wider, in fact it became a lake.

The vale started to narrow again. Ahead Celeborn saw a stone column, ornamented with runes. It was where the distance between the mountainside and the lake was at a minimum, maybe only a hundred feet. There were many dwarves guarding the passage through, and Celeborn knew he could pass them unnoticed.

Instead, he just walk up to them.

The dwarves raised their axes and blocked the way forward.

One dwarf shouted at Celeborn: "This is the realm of Durin, you cannot enter."

Celeborn sopped. He stated; "I followed a group of Naugrim this way. They seem to come from the east. I would like to speak with them. They might have information I seek."

The dwarf said, "Information is not free, what do you offer for this!"

Celeborn replied, "I have nothing to offer except my friendship"

The dwarf answered again, "Then you can go. Your friendship is worth nothing to us!"

Celeborn was furious, but could do little except leave.

He walked back along Celebrant. He noticed the song had gone. He planted the yellow flower close to the river. His journey led him towards the great river Anduin.

On a small hill in a clearing in the forest sat a young elf. Celeborn walked to him.

"A Sindarin elf. This is rarely seen among these trees," the young elf stated.

Celeborn was surprised, "Yes I am, how would you know this?"

"You remind me of my father. He too was Sindarin until he came here."

"I would like to meet your father," said Celeborn, "I maybe know him, what is his name?"

"The name of my father is Amdir, and I am Amroth. My father came to this place from the west, but my mother was born here."

Celeborn smiled, "I know your father well, and we dwelled together in Doriath. Before evil came there, I am Celeborn!"

Amroth said, "Then I will take you to meet him!"

He got up and starting walking. Celeborn followed him.

"I heard the most beautiful song from the mountains! It was in a tongue I did not know. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes!" Said Amroth, "She is Nimrodel, the language is Nandorin or that of the green elves. She is the daughter of Lenwe, and her voice has filled this land with peace and harmony."

Amroth and Celeborn met Amdir on the highest hill in the forest. They immediately recognized each other.

Celeborn walked to the top of the hill, but then stopped. He kneeled and touched a white flower.

"Niphredil!" Celeborn cried, I thought I lost you with Beleriand.

Amdir said, "I took them with me from Doriath. Here they grow and they reminds me of the beauty of Melian!"

Amroth added, "I believe the song of the mountains made them flower here!"

Amdir asked Celeborn, "I thought you had left for the west"

Celeborn answered, "I could not; my heart was bound to Middle Earth! My wife and daughter lives in Eriador. Perhaps one day we can leave."

Amdir added, "That day can come to anyone, including our children." He looked at Amroth.

Amroth stated; "I am eager to travel west, but I will stay here until my love is fulfilled.

Celeborn stayed with Amdir. He told Amdir about the mysterious King of the Easy, bit Amdir had not heard about him.

"However the dwarves pass this land, they leave with weapons and return with food. Perhaps these weapons will be used further east." Amdir said.

"The dwarves does not care who use their weapons as long as they get paid for them", Celeborn stated firmly.

"If there is evil coming, this place needs protection. The Nandor know nothing about war; I do not know if I should teach them. If this is the future, I would rather have the power of Melian to protect us."

Amdir said, "If the evil comes from the east you should ask Oropher. He came with me from Doriath, but settled on the other side of the great river. He also lives with the children of Lenwe. There is a hill without trees direct east of here. He will meet you there."

Celeborn laughed, "Another friend from Doriath. One day I will come and live here with my family!"

The song of the mountains started again.

Galadriel sat with her daughter. She told her the story of Vana.

"Vana could make flower spring just by passing them, and if she looked at them they would open. Only where she had been the flowers and trees of Valinor would grow in Middle Earth."

"She is the wife of Orome, the great huntsman of the Valar. He was the most feared among the enemies of the light. Orome and Vana were the only Valar that frequently came to Middle Earth after the rise of the sun."

"Do they still visit Middle Earth, mother", Celebrian asked.

"I do not know the answer to this!" Galadriel replied.

"Tell me more about Valinor and the Valar!" Celebrian asked.


	5. Chapter 5

658

Celeborn crossed the Great River. He had no problem finding the hill, which Amdir had told him about.

He waited at the top, and Oropher arrived after a short while.

Celeborn greeted anther friend from Doriath.

Celeborn told Oropher about his meeting with Amdir and his quest looking for the King of the East.

Oropher said; "The Naugrim meets with humans at the river. They trade weapons for other goods, but where these weapons is used, I do not know. I do not leave this forest, and I have never been at the plains east of here, where many men live."

Oropher thought for a while, then he said; "perhaps the shepherds of the plains will know!"

"What are these shepherds of the plains?" Celeborn asked.

Oropher said; "they are among the eldest creatures of Arda, without them the Middle Med would not have survived in such numbers as they have. They learned them to grow crops, when the sun came. Together with the Ents, they also protected Lenwe and his Nandor from the evil of the elder days."

Celeborn said, "The ents I have heard of. It was rumoured that some lived in the land Ossiriand in Beleriand. After the War of Wrath they disappeared into Eriador, but I have yet to meet one."

Oropher smiled and said, "I must be that Celeborn of the will meet the ents, but for now he should meet the entwives."

Celeborn traveled southeast with Oropher. The trees of the forest became more scares, and bushes and flowers more frequent. They came to the open plains, where many different grasses and flowers grew.

Oropher stopped and pointed; "there in front of you, you will meet the shepherds. I have come to live as a Nando, and I will not leave this forest, unless it will be necessary to save Middle Earth."

Celeborn said farewell to Oropher and continued his journey into the unknown.

As he walked in the field, he notice what he first believed to be a huge scarecrow, more than ten feet tall.

The scarecrow turned towards him and Celeborn noticed her hair that looked like wheat. He knew he had found a shepherd of the plain.

Celeborn said "What beautiful being, Yavannah have selected to protect the plants of Middle Earth. My name is Celeborn. I have lived my life in the forest, but have been send to the plains to find out, if a rumour of war in the east is true."

The shepherd looked at him. She said, "I welcome you Celeborn, to my garden. I am Fimbrethil, Lady of the Plants. You will find no war in our gardens."

She continued, "Men travel though our land in increasing numbers, but we do not speak with them, they seems to look for fortune in the west. What made them commence this long journey, I know not of, but they come from the lands around the great lake."

Celeborn stayed with the entwives that summer. The shepherds held a council and decided to help Celeborn on his way to the great lake.

He said goodbye to Fimbrethil and the other entwives and walked over the hills on the western side of the lake.

"Here the west stops and the east begins", he said to himself.

Celeborn traveled towards to lake. As he approached he came to, what he believed was a large city. When he reached it, he realized that it may once have been a large city, but now it was ruins. All the buildings were destroyed, and there were no sign of life. Celeborn was devastated.

He looked around in the ruins, and started to find remains of humans. He was tearful. His mind overwhelmed over the number of unburied dead that could not tell their story.

Among the dead, he found an ax. Celeborn took it up, He had seen such a weapon before; if was not made by man. "Naugrim!" Celeborn shouted in hate to the ax, but he could not understand it relation to the horror around him.

Suddenly Celeborn noticed he was not alone; around the ruins, a creature ran, watching him. Celeborn took the ax to fight, but then threw it to the ground.

Come forward, I have no weapons!" he shouted.

Slowly a creature appeared. It was huge and black with yellow eyes, but it was no threat. In fact, it was scared and wounded, and barely capable of walking towards Celeborn.

Celeborn looked at the bear with pity. When it was near him, it licked his hand. Then it fell to the ground.

Celeborn kneeled beside it stroking its head softly.

The bear-man said, "We have tried to protect those humans that never started a war, but out of the darkness from the east, evil men continue to come. We are only a few now, and our effort will be forgotten."

Celeborn said, "I will be remembered by me, your people will find a home close to mine, and they will aid in the final victory over the darkness – I see this."

He looked down; the bear-man had died.

As he sat there, he notice a song in the distance; a very different song that what he have hear at the slopes of the Misty Mountains. A dark and scary song.

In the eastern Middle Earth, the King of the East sang. The easternlings were surprised to see this from their master.

The king finished his song; he stood up on top of his tribune.

Addressed to his people he said; "You have failed, you have all failed! You should have been stronger than the Middle Men, but you have not suppressed them. Now I hear about a new enemy coming from the west. They will defeat you because you are weak. Run to the east, now! Find the gorge through the Orocarni, and you will be of use."

He walked down the tribune; the easterlings were all scared, as should they die. The king took one of the torches always burning around his camp. He threw it at the tribune, which immediately caught fire.

As the tribune burned, the Easterling screamed and started to flee against the east. The remaining orcs gathered around the king. They were only a dozen in numbers now.

One of them dared to ask the king; "What is going to happen now?"

The king address them all, "Do not run to the east, you will know who waits for you there. Come with me, you will learn to hide, and live in the shadows of the mountains. I must leave you now, but I will come back for you, and you must be ready then that time come."

He looked to the west.

"My power did not bring what I wanted, perhaps my mind will. The king has vanished, but the wizard will come."


	6. Chapter 6

685

King Tar-Elendil inaugurated the shipyard of Romenna.

Many people of Numenor had traveled to Romenna to celebrate this event. The king children were all there.

The Kings Captain Veantur held a speech standing on the pier.

"Today we celebrate a new chapter in the history of Numenor. The day we will be able to build ships that no monster of the sea will be able to drag down."

He pointed to the skeleton of a ship under construction.

"Here I will build Numerramar, the greatest ship ever build. She will be built from the woods of the trees of Hyarrostar"

The people present cheered, celebrating Veantur.

The king was standing at an elevate site with his children.

Veantur looked at the king, but it was the King's daughter who spoke first.

Silmarien said, "If we build a ship with woods from Middle Earth, will the Lady of the Sea, Uinen, be able to recognize it as being from Numenor"

Veantur was silence; he could not find an appropriate answer. He could not argue against the protection the Valar gave.

A young woman was standing next to Veantur. She saw the hesitation of Veantur. She walked fast to the start of the pier. There an old small boat, far from seaworthy, was. The people present, all followed her with their eyes.

She entered the half-sunken boat, and broke of a bough, that had grown from some of the woods that was half covered with water, but still living. She held it, so everybody could see it.

"Oiolaire!" she said.

She then walked to the ship under construction and tied the bough to the bow of the ship.

"Now she will recognize it!" she said proudly.

Most people laughed, and Veantur introduced his daughter Almarian to the king and his family.

"This is my daughter, the maiden garlanded with good fortune. It is suitable that she is behind this gesture of wishing the sailors good luck on their journeys. This should be the gesture of all wife or daughter of Numenor."

Isilme was offended by Veanturs remark; "I believe the life of the King Captain was once saved by the maids of Uinen, maybe the women of Numenor too can provide more than good fortune, but also lay a hand of the rudder."

Before Veantur could answer the King intervened; "Let it be known that all ships that leave our home, should carry the Oiolaire bough."

After the celebration, Veantur and his daughter approached the King.

Veantur said, "I wanted my daughter to serve the Queen, as so many daughter of Numenor does, but she passed away before she was born. I would have send my sons instead to serve the King as I once did, but I know now that I will only have this girl. So, my King can you find a place in your household for her?"

Tar-Elendil answered; "you should both come to me after next feast, and I will find an arrangement. Both the king and his heir needs a household."

He looked at Almarian, "You made good use of old Entulesse!" He said.

The king then spoke to all the people there, and proclaimed, "Let it be know that all ships of Numenor shall carry an Oiolaire bough from this moment on!"

The king left with Irimon, Veantur and Almarian followed them.

Isilme and Silmarien was left behind for a short while.

Silmarien said, "I believe the King's Captain will have a great saying on the future of Numenor"

Isilme answered, "Yes! But in a direction that not even he can see."

In Tharbad, Ciryaher again met the dwarf that had saved his life. The dwarf now asked if he could speak while Ciryaher listened.

"We are not so different from you. We were created in the same image, but from a different master. We are not created from stones, but have fathers. There were once seven fathers, from whom we all origins. Two woke in the Blue Mountains in the west, two woke in the red Mountains in the east and two woke in the Yellow Mountains in the south."

"–and the seventh?" Ciryaher asked.

"He awoke under Mount Gundabad in the north and travelled south until he came to Lake Mirrowmeer. There he founded the Longbeards home. He is the father of my fathers, and the greatest dwarf ever been. Under him the longbeards became the leader of the Khazad."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ciryaher asked.

"Because one day, they will ask me to return, to become what my people want of me. I know now, what they see in me and why my father protected me. It is something, which has only been seen once before. Becoming that, I cannot travel anymore."

Ciryaher looked at his friend, He saw that he had grown and that his guard had become much larger, but he did not understand, what he was told!

At Lake Everdim Celeborn returned to his family. He told his wife and daughter about the horror, he had seen in the east.

"It must be that of Melkor, "he said. "I heard a dark song from the east. It was like the end of Doriath and Beleriand."

Galadriel said, "I must hear this song to know this evil. Songs can be deceiving. My brother became a victim of such a song."

Celeborn showed Galadriel the ax, he had found.

"It was men fighting men, but I found this among the dead!" He said. "This is a weapon created by the Naugrim, he purpose of which is only to take life! I will inform the Great King!"

Galadriel and Celebrian comforted Celeborn. After a while, he said; "but I heard another song too; it was of hope and beauty. There are places beyond the mountains where only Vana has stepped and where Niphredil grew."

Galadriel looked at her husband; "Tell me more about this place, dear!"


	7. Chapter 7

693

Almarian looked out in Romenna Bay. There were no ships.

She looked at the ring on her finger and said; "it has been more than a year since my father left Numenor on Numerramar."

Irimon took her hand, "He will come before the end of next summer. The King's Captain is aware of the customs of Numenor. He wanted to finish the great ship and sail it to Middle Earth before our wedding."

Almarian said, "I do not understand this. Their heart seeks to be filled with adventures, but they forget that hey drain other hearts."

Irimon put his arms around her, "I will never leave you," he said.

A small boat came to Tharbad. There were three people on the boat. When the people there asked of their business, they asked for Ciryaher of Numenor.

Ciryaher came to the sailors.

He said, "Men of Numenor, what news do you bring for me?"

One of the men answered; "The news that the King Heir shall marry the daughter of the Kings Captain!"

Ciryaher said, "This is good news for Numenor!"

The man continued, "There is more. The King Captain ask his friend Ciryaher to witness his daughter's wedding. The Captain is waiting on his great ship where you first landed in Middle Earth."

Ciryaher was silence. He was surrounded by many local citizens of Tharbad.

After a long time, he said; "Return to your captain with this message. I cannot leave immediately, but I will come to him before the summer ends."

The men returned without getting ashore.

Ciryaher was delaying his leaving, as he would like to see his dwarf friend on more time. He informed the dwarves he met in Tharbad, and soon he friend met him.

"I have to leave, I have been called home, and I cannot reject this, due to respect of my kinsmen,"

The dwarf laughed, "Strange this is, I too have been called home, to duties I cannot reject."

Ciryaher then said, "However, I intend to return here I find my friend again!"

The dwarf laughed no more, "I do not believe we will meet again. My people will require mush of me and must stay among them."

"Then I will find you!" Ciryaher said with confidence.

The dwarf rose. "You once gave me a present, the last thing you possessed. Now I will return this presence."

He handed his ax to Ciryaher, "You will recognize this!"

Ciryaher looked at the ax; there was a small scratch on it. He smiled.

"Yes! I know this ax!" He said.

The dwarf was about to leave with his guard, when Ciryaher spoke again.

"Please, my friend, give me your name!"

The dwarf answered, "I cannot, but I can give you then name I will be known by in the future!"

Ciryaher was puzzled over the cryptic statement.

"Durin!" The dwarf said and left.

When Ciryaher arrived at the shore, he was amazed over Numerramar. The ship had two large sails, and was capable of lifting the small boat out of the water and attach to its hull.

On the deck, Veantur stood and waived to him.

As soon as Ciryaher got on deck, Numerramar set sail to leave Middle Earth.

Veantur said; "This is only the beginning. We will build even bigger ships and we will sail much further that we have done so far."

He looked at Ciryaher and noticed the ax that he was carrying.

"What is this?"

"A present from a friend of Middle Earth!" I will be in my family as Dramborleg is for the King!" He took the ax, and gave it to Veantur, for him to see.

Veantur disliked the thought of bringing weapons to Numenor, and he put up his hands to indicate he would not touch it. He said, "Sorry my friend, I will not touch any weapon!"

At the same time, thousands of similar axes were held up. This was in a large cave deep under the ground. In the middle sat Ciryahers dwarf friend on a stone throne.

The dwarves shouted: "Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu"

As Numerramar vanished into the horizon, it is followed by a single high person dressed in a cloak on the cliffs close to the shore. He had his eye on the Seapeople, knowing these will be his main enemy for the times to come. This was the first time he saw the Western sea after the fall of his master.


	8. Chapter 8

694

Gil-Galad showed a weapon to Cirdan and Elrond. It was an ax.

"This was found in the east. It is the work of the longbeards, but it had been used by men to kill other men."

He gave it to Elrond, "I have seen you understanding the nature of a weapon just by touching it before. Please tell me what you see in this.

Elrond took the ax; "This weapon has only been used to defend its owner; not to start a war."

Gil-Galad said; "This is good. The latest rumour from the men of Eriador is that the undying King of the East has vanished.

Cirdan said; "I do not see a far east, as I do west, but I see no evil in Eriador."

Gil-Galad said; "Evil comes in many shapes. We must always be prepared to recognize it and act. Celeborn of the forest who brought me this ax, was convinced that the evil he saw were in nature to the one of Melkor."

Elrond said; "The Eldar will always fight evil, but men is easily misguided."

Cirdan then asked; "The Middle Men of Middle Earth did not follow Finrod Felagund, when he met them. Why should they follow us now?"

Gil-Galad answered; "You are right, we cannot rely on this. It is the Numenoreans we must trust to guide the people of Middle Earth. They have much to give and teach!"

Elrond said, "The Numenoreans have much to give the people of Middle Earth, this is true! But what will happen to the Numenoreans when Middle Earth begins to give back, by the few means they have."

Elrond looked at the ax.

In the King Courtyard the nobilities of Numenor was gathered to celebrate the marriage of Irimon and Almarian. There were no elves present from Tol Eressea. However, the Numenoreans gave this only little thoughts, the blessed people had attended the engagement, and visit from the west had become much rarer than when Elendil and Lantalir were web almost two hundred years ago.

Veantur was content with his life. He held a speech to his daughter and Irimon.

He ended by stating; "Much I have experienced in my life. Now I look forward to getting a grandson, as I never got a son myself. Then I can retire and use my energy to teach him about the sea."

The people cheered when they listened to the speech of Veantur, but no one more than Ciryaher. He took his ax from the belt and lifted it high in the air.

Most people, including the king and his children, noticed the ax. The Numenoreans were unfamiliar to weapons. They knew of stone axe as tools, but this was clearly different.

The King requested Ciryaher to approach him. His children was standing next to him.

The king asked, "What is this you carry? I have seen no such thing in Numenor before, save for Dramborleg."

Ciryaher proudly answered; "It is a gift I received in Middle Earth. It is a symbol of power for the person who carries it. That he can and will defend his wealth."

Irimon asked; "So wealth comes from power in Middle Earth?"

Ciryaher answered; "It does, we should teach the Numenoreans wanting to travel to Middle Earth this. If we want to help the people of Middle Earth, we must learn their customs. If all Numenoreans does this then the people of Middle Earth will look upon our ruler and call him their King."

The king was silence, thinking over Ciryahers words. Before he could comment, Silmarien addressed him; "Please sire, I have words for you that cannot be shared." She pulled the king away.

Isilme spoke to Ciryaher; "It looks like a heavy burden to carry. I hope it will not drain you for energy or will."

Ciryaher answered; "I will not; it will be a relic of my family, and ensure that my name will be remembered."

Isilme replied; "But you have no family. Perhaps you love is for life in Middle Earth. Then you should return there with your relic."

Ciryaher did not react, but turned around and left Irimon and Isilme.

Silmarien addressed her father; "In Numenor axes are used for cutting wood. If used as a relic, it should remain a relic and not carried around and shown where love is celebrated. People who have been to Middle Earth tends to prefer power to love. This should never be the way of the Numenoreans. If you are in doubt, you should ask the blessed people."

Elendil looked at his Silmarien; "you are truly wise, my daughter. The people of Andustar are fortunate to have you and Elatan as their masters.

After Ciryaher left, Irimon spoke to Isilme; "This was not what I expected, to learn the ways of Middle Earth. People in Armenelos seems to have nothing else on their minds."

Isilme said to her brother; "Then Almarian and you should come and live with me and Eradan in Ondosto. There is quiet and peaceful, I am sure you will enjoy the silence and starry nights in the north.

After Eruhantale the council of Numenor met as always. The King spoke.

"I have consulted the western lords, who recently visited us, when they gave presents to my son. The way of Numenor should followed the way of Aman not Middle Earth! Therefore, I pass this law:"

"No weapon may ever be used against another man in Numenor. They can be owned as relics, but may not be carried as symbol of power."

The council welcomed the law. Veantur was a bit hesitant, as he knew the reason behind this decision; but when he saw that he was alone; he joined the other members.


	9. Chapter 9

700

A group of a dozen Orcs were sitting around a campfire in the night. They were eating cadavers of animals they had found, but they were not satisfied with the food. The orcs were complaining about a lot of things, not only the food.

One of them said; "He promised that we would raise to the glory of the past. Now we sit here, hiding, hungry and most of our friends are gone."

"Glory should be earned by action not complains. You can always return to where you came from, if you doubt your ability to act."

The Orcs all got up. Just behind the last Orcs that had complained stood a person in a cloak.

The Orc said; "Who are you and how did you come so close to us, without we noticed this."

"Because I am a wizard", the answer was.

"Not for long", the Orc said. He pulled a knife and attacked the person, but before he could use the knife he was thrown to the ground.

The wizard raised his hand and showed his palm to the rest of the Orcs as a warning. Even though the Orcs had weapons in their hands, the warning worked, and they stood still for a while,

The wizard looked at the Orc laying in front of him. He pulled the cloak back. His face was covered with long grey hairs and a grey beard. He bended over the Orc and their faces came within a foot of each other.

The Orc looked into his eyes.

"You!" he said, "It is you!"

The wizard took a step back and looked at the orcs; "Yes! Power did not bring the Middle Earth men to order, but perhaps magic will."

The wizard said; "I have a quest for you all. The men of the west will recognize the men from the east, and will never trust them. Therefore, you shall find the Middle Men who were most loyal to the King of the East. These are probably now exiled and outlawed from their homes. Find them and find a place for them in the south, away from the sea and where no people lives, but not too far from the White Mountains. There they should form a nation unknown to the rest of Middle Earth. When I have accomplished my own quest. I will come there, and train them to become spies and mercenaries."

"-and what is your quest?" one of the orcs asked.

The wizard answered; "There were three tribes of humans who befriended the Avari in the old days. One of them learned how to take part of their own will and give to figures they made, which they then used to protect their homes. Some later followed the men of the west, where I believed they perished, but most settle in the White Mountain in the south. I will find them and learn their magic."

"We will meet again in the south;" he ended!

In the north of Numenor, Irimon was walking with a young woman. They had walked from Ondosto to the north where the mountains of Forostar started to grow. From this point on there were no more cities; the vast majority of the Forostar population lived near the border to Mittalmar

Irimon looked ahead; this was the northernmost, he had ever been.

The woman said, "I believe we have to turn back now, uncle. There is not much change in the landscape except that the mountains will continue to grow".

"–and after that?", Irimon asked interested.

"You will come to Sorontil, the second highest point of Numenor. From there you have a great view of the ocean."

"Have you been there, Vandilme?" Irimon asked.

"Yes, I have"; Vandilme answered. My father took me there when I was thirty."

"Perhaps one day you will show your uncle," Irimon said.

"I will, but it will take many days, and it is only the people of Forostar that knows the way there. However, for now let us return to Ondosto before nightfall, and maybe great news awaits us there."

"You are right!" Irimon said. He was about to turn around when he noticed people in the distance to the north.

"Look!" he said and pointed; "there are people living there! I want to see them!"

He walked ahead and Vandilme followed him. When Irimon came close, he saw a large pit, where several people were carving stones.

"Who are these people?" he asked Vandilme.

Vandilme answered with a smile, "Apparently not all news of Numenor reaches Armenelos. It is the Ru. They came here with the Haladin, but they prefer to live in solitude away from the Edain. In the early days of Numenor, they help build Armenelos, with the ondo stones they carved from these mountains. However since the death of Elros, they have never left Forostar, and they never travel to Meneltarma, as all other Numenoreans is supposed to do at least once in their lifetime. Their customs are very different from ours. Once they knew the magic of taking part of their own will and give to figures they made.

"I want to speak with them," Irimon said.

"Then you will have to learn their language," Vandilme said, "Their tongue is close to that of the Haladin."

"Can you speak to them?" Irimon asked his niece.

"Of course I can. My father is of the House of Haleth!" Vandilme said.

"Teach me!" Irimon said.

"In due time, Uncle" she answered, "But for now let us return to Ondosto.

They walked back. They reached Ondosto as the sun was about the set.

As they were coming close to the house of Eradan, they saw Silmarien, sister of Irimon, waving at them.

Irimon started to run towards the house. He ran directly to the bedside of his wife. She was holding his child in her arms.

Isilme was there. She said; "He was born when the sun was at its highest.

Irimon kissed his wife and son.

When Vandilme arrived, she met a young man outside the house standing with Silmarien.

She said; "It seems like I have another cousin, Valandil!"

"-and me too," said Valandil, "it is wonderful, that our family is gathered here to witness this event."

Vandilme said "and a pity our grandparents were not."

In Armenelos, Veantur came to the Throne Room. The king was sitting at the throne.

Veantur said; "May I congratulate the king with his grandson. I see a great future for Numenor under his rule."

The king answered, "-and congratulation to you too, my friend! You are a good servant of Numenor."

Veantur said, "However, not for long, I shall retire from the council now where all my wishes have come true. At next Erukeyerme, my friend Ciryaher will take my seat."

He waited for a while then continued; "I have a last request, My King. I am worried that my grandson will grew up where there is no harbour. The sea will be important for the future of Numenor. Will you see that he learns about the sea?"

The King answered, "No, you will! In due time I will request his presence in Armenelos, but I expect you, his grandfather, to teach him what you know about the sea!"

Veantur smiled, as this was the reaction, which he was hoping for.

The king then said, "I know that also Axantur will give up his seat for his son Cemendur. I also hear that the seats of Hyarnostar and Orrostar will be passed on in the near future. It seems like the council that pointed to Irimon will be gone before he receive the scepter."

Veantur said, "The new council will advise the king well, I believe!"

The king smiled and ended by stating, "at the next meeting of the council of Numenor, I will proclaim that ownership of the great ship Numerramar will be that of Veantur, so that he can command this ship as he like!"

Veantur was happy. He already knew, how he would use Numerramar in the fall of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

712

The royal family of Numenor were together in the King House in the capital Armenelos to celebrate the birth of the second child of Irimon and Almarian, a daughter.

Anardil was twelve years old. He had been the one who had given his sister the name of Ailinel.

Veantur gave a toast. He was old and used a cane to walk.

"I welcome a girl to our family. I foresee that when she grow up, she will put Oiolaire on the ship of her brother!"

Anardil loved his old grandfather. He asked when Ailinel would be old enough for such a task.

Veantur said; "I have live a long life, longer than expected for a person not in the line of Elros. I believe my life was extended so I could present my grandson with the gift of sea travel. I have kept Numerramar for this purpose."

Anardil asked Veantur if he would take him on a sea journey. Veantur did not answers but smiled and looked at Irimon.

Irimon needed to think about his answer. He knew that Veantur were keen to take his son on a travel.

However, Almarian answered before her husband. She was holding her newborn.

"When Anardil becomes thirty. He can enter the service of the King. At that time he can decide if he want to serve the Kings Captain."

Tar-Elendil said, "Well spoken, Almarian!"

"You will have to be patient, my young adventurer!" he ended looking at his grandson.

Veantur was disappointed. "I might not be alive, when that day comes." He said so low that only he and Irimon could hear.

Veantur approached Irimon, "I have a request! To show my grandchild Numerramar. We will not leave Numenor, but circumnavigate our island. These waters are peaceful and no harm will come to us, and Anardil will see all the capes of Numenor. My men at Numerramar will take good care of him."

Irimon answered with a smile, "You helped me to become the kings Heir, and you have never requested anything of me in return. This request I grant you as well as two more!"

Thus, Veantur took Anardil on the journey around Numenor. From the deck of Numerramar, he saw the high cliffs of Forostar and the Mountain Sorontil.

When they came to the border between Forostar and Andustar, Veantur pointed into the landscape.

"Not far into the land, is the city of Ondosto", he said.

Anardil said; "There my aunt Isilme lives with her family!"

Veantur said; "yes! However we will not go there!"

Later they passed the Bay of Andunie. Veantur also pointed this out to Anardil.

Anardil said; "There my aunt Silmarien lives with her family!"

Veantur said; "yes! However we will not go there either!"

As Numerramar passed over the Bay of Eldanna, they shortly lost sight of the coastline. Veantur told Anardil about the ban of the Valar, but as Numerramar was not sailing westwards from the island, but sailing south over a bay. He believed this would not be a violation of the ban.

"Is it like this at the ocean to the east?" Anardil asked.

"Yes!" Said Veantur, "Except that these waters are always calm! Here I would like my hroa to rest."

Numerramar rounded the cape of Hyarnustar and sailed directly east. Veantur was delighted by Anardils interest for the sea. In his mind, he already knew what his second request to Irimon would be.


End file.
